1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more specifically to a pick up cap for mechanically carrying an electrical connector, e.g. an integral circuit (IC) socket, on an electrical substrate, e.g. a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the connector industry toward the miniaturized, high-density and more reliable trends, generally, terminals or contacts secured on dielectric housings of connectors, especially certain connectors used for electrically interconnecting an IC package, especially an land grid array (LGA) package with high-density leads or pads thereon with a PCB, are configured to be tiny and arranged in a high-density manner, e.g. a rectangular array, to catch up with the trends. This typically leads a problem, e.g. how to accurately position such a tiny and high-density connector on a PCB.
To resolve the above problem, a pick up cap is generally provided to carry an electrical connector and accurately place the electrical connector on a predetermined real estate of a corresponding PCB.
FIG. 8 illustrates that a pick up cap 94 is provided to carry an LGA socket 92. The LGA socket 92 comprises a base 920, terminals planted on the base 920, a lever 923 and a clip 922 pivotally attached to opposite sides of the base 920. The clip 922 has a pair of first sides and a pair of second sides 9220. The first sides and second sides cooperatively define a window 9220 to facilitate assembling the pick up cap 94 on the clip 922.
The pick up cap 94 has a plate-like body 942 and a pair of ears 944 integrally and coplanarly extended from middles of opposite sides of the body 942, respectively. A major and smooth surface 9420 is formed on a top of the body 942, for being sucked by a vacuum-sucking device (not shown). A pair of latches 9422 is firmly formed at another side of the body 942, extending away from the surface 9420. Another pair of resilient hooks 9424 formed a side opposing to said another side, extending away from the surface 9420. The latches 9422 and the hooks 9424 respectively inferentially hold corresponding inner sides of the window 9222 of the clip 922, thereby attaching the pick up cap 94 to the LGA socket 92.
Referring also to FIG. 9, after assembling of the pick up cap 94 on the LGA socket 92, the body 942 falls into the window 9222, with the ears 944 thereof mounting on corresponding second sides 9220 of the clip 922.
With this configuration, as often happens in the real work, when first and second ends of the pick up cap 94 are respectively pressed downwardly by a pair of uneven forces, e.g. F1 being larger than F2 to the extend that a gap therebetween can overcome inferential force between the hooks 9424 and corresponding inner sides of the window 9222, the body 942 of the pick up cap 94 may be turned over around the ears 944, with the first end thereof diving into the window 9222. If this happens, the first end of body 942 may hammer parts of the terminals which are exposed above a top of the base 920, and deform the terminals. As a result, the LGA socket 92 may be wastage.
In view of the above, it is strongly desired to provide a pick up cap which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.